


Fighting differences

by SecretTimeIsHere



Series: Things happen bingo [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dreamtale, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere
Summary: Bad things happen bingo prompt: Outnumbered in a fight, Empathetic healingGood things happen bingo prompt: Forgiveness, Setting aside differences“Why’d you bring him here?” The newcomer asked, voice groggy but quite awake. His wounds were all clean.“He was left behind. Sound familiar?” His now healer answered quickly, not taking time to think of why; already knowing well his reasoning. Paste was applied to help the healing and get to whatever grime escaped cleaning.“...It does.” The newcomer replied, unsure of himself but knowing what his teammate was getting at. The newcomer looked to him, “Blue, what do you consider Ink and Dream? Associates? Teammates? Friends?”“Friends...? Why? They were in a hurry and both of them are pretty forgetful.” Blue answered, feeling confident in how he felt about his long-time besties and teammates.“Dust, drop it.” His previous captor sighed, “We’ll find out soon enough if they truly are his friends, they’ll be trying to find him if they are.” Bandages were carefully wrapped and bandaids placed not too tight but not extra loose.





	Fighting differences

Attacks flew from both sides, His two friends fighting against five, the older one taking on two while the eldest one took on three, it was clear they were being overpowered. He couldn’t help as he had long since been stuck in an errored skeleton’s web, his movement being more constricted every time he tried to escape.

The skeleton that had trapped him was fighting alongside a Dark and cold king with a corrupted killer, taking time when he could to glance back and make sure he hadn’t left and tightening the strings when he made any progress out of his temporary imprisonment. Nothing worked to get him out, even though he couldn’t muster much, not a single attack he could was able to cut through the steel like web of strings.

Comments sounded in his eardrums, threats teases questions and many of the like heard. A threat of pain after a teasing comment on their fighting style, questions on why a member of the enemies was missing with no answer. More evidence to why they were evil, they had already gotten rid of him.

He could only watch the battle go on, one he had practically been kicked out of halfway. He just wished he could’ve done more to help. Slowly, however, his friends moved farther and farther back, eventually calling for a retreat- but he was still in the web. Forgotten.

The enemies his team had been battling forgot about him as well, probably thinking that when they had retreated they grabbed him too. The tense bodies staying on stand by for a surprise attack relaxed after some time and a collective sigh was shared. The angry and seemingly power hungry faces faded, returning to their true state that had been presumed to be gone.

He watched them as they raided the area around them, taking supplies and healing each other enough so they wouldn’t have trouble getting home. Tips, advice, compliments, and talk was shared as they did, acting like the fighting never even happened or that they had just held the masks of the most hated monsters in the multiverse.

He was barely remembered as his captor looked back, staring for a moment before putting glasses on and gaining an angry expression. The skeleton tore his web apart but kept his prisoner captive, bringing him along to their base without a word. No one argued and instead gave the prisoner empathetic expressions and knowing sighs.

He wasn’t thrown in a cell underground like the stories he had been told by his eldest teammate, instead he was taken with little explanation to what looked to be an extra room in a more abandoned part of the possible mansion they were in. They passed many rooms along the way as well as windows, looking out into the unknown outside of the cold and protected halls. A glimpse of well-kept gardens, long sights of a copy-pasted forest, and the admirable sight of mountains and hills around the land, making it seems like they were placed in the nook of a large valley.

Sat down on a comfortable bed with nice sheets that had only been directed by time, an emergency aid kit soon was placed next to him and his scarce wounds were healed by his enemy. Another skeleton walked in not long after they had started the process. They hadn’t gotten rid of him.

“Why’d you bring him here?” The new commer asked, voice groggy but quite awake. His wounds were all clean.

“He was left behind. Sound familiar?” His now healer answered quickly, not taking time to think of why; already knowing well his reasoning. Paste was applied to help the healing and get to whatever grime escaped cleaning.

“...It does.” The newcomer replied, unsure of himself but knowing what his teammate was getting at. The newcomer looked to him, “Blue, what do you consider Ink and Dream? Associates? Teammates? Friends?”

“Friends...? Why? They were in a hurry and both of them are pretty forgetful.” Blue answered, feeling confident in how he felt about his long-time besties and teammates.

“Dust, drop it.” His previous captor sighed, “We’ll find out soon enough if they truly are his friends, they’ll be trying to find him if they are.” Bandages were carefully wrapped and bandaids placed not too tight but not extra loose.

The errored skeleton left the room, it was him and Dust now.

His enemy sat down in one of the armchairs set in the room, presumably for reading as a bookshelf was placed next to it. They stayed in silence for a while, it was awkward, truth be told, but it was relaxing too.

“Why weren’t you with everyone else fighting?” Blue eventually asked, breaking the silence.

“I got sick a few days ago, felt better today and insisted on going but everyone else stopped me and told me to stay in bed, we were lucky Error had been free today.” He hadn’t been kicked out, he hadn’t been discarded, he hadn’t been killed off. He was taken care of and kept safe, when a skeleton gets sick it’s not wise to do anything during or for some time afterward, it could cause more damage than the passing by illness alone.

Did the Nightmare not want to lose a member or did he really care?

  
  


\-----

  
  


“Hey you two, come eat.” Killer chimed as he poked his head into the doorway, it was the first time Blue ever saw him with his eye light present. It made him look different. Calmer. Happier.

“Alright Kills.” Dust smiled as he got up from his armchair, Blue following the two of them as they left cautiously. 

Down curving halls and alongside windows, doors, and many rooms. He saw even more glimpses of the manicured garden outside, looking even more dazzling with the late hour. Shinning fruits and flowers from the lights of the rocky path as it swished back and forth randomly, looking to create a beautiful maze of plants and planters. All surrounding a long since dead tree and a pedestal, where had he heard that from?

They sat down at a large table, the people he had been fighting just hours ago had long since removed their masks, the lives and faces they had hidden behind them revealed. The table in front of them had food fit for royalty, he was lucky there were plenty of empty seats to sit at. He chose the one next to Dust, the only person he really knew at this point.

Mashed potatoes with dirty brown gravy, well-done steaks-although it looked like Horror’s was rarer, steamed vegetables and alongside a homemade recipe of ranch-better than he’d ever tasted before, and broth from cooking the meat complemented by sourdough bread. It was like takeout from a stereotypical five-star restaurant.

Everyone talked around him, his usual chatterbox mouth shut for once out of sheer awkwardness and slight anxiety. Killer was talking with Cross about some horror movie he wants to see, Nightmare is checking up on Dust while coversing friendly with Horror. Shouldn’t he be in a cell right now? Shouldn’t they be hiding this side of them from him?

Did they really think that his friends forgot about him completely? Why would his besties ever do that. They were like family. They wouldn’t leave him behind like that. Would they?

“This is great Horror, the steaks are delicious.” Nightmare spoke with praise, snapping Blue out of his thoughts. Horror made this? They didn’t steal it from somewhere?

“Thanks, Night. I had to make a few adjustments to the recipe and broth, but it came out better than I thought it would.” Horror replied, his soft voice here contrasting to the gruff yells and fake animalistic like actions on the battlefield.

Dust looked over to Blue’s shocked expression, then realized what he was thinking.

“Surprised?” Was all he asked, the swapped skeleton nodded slowly, “He’s the only one out of that really can cook anyways, besides, the rest of us aside from Night sucks.” Nightmare gave a quiet nod as Horror hummed in agreement.

“So what do the rest of you do…?” Blue asked shyly as he recovered from his shock.

“Well, I’m usually coming up with the plans for our  _ shopping _ or keeping the balance. If I’m not doing that I’m helping Horror in the kitchen or tending to the garden out back.” Nightmare explained as he gave a nod to the window behind him, showing a view of flower bushes and the large but dead tree once again.

Nightmare looked over to Horror who eventually understood the hint.

“Besides cooking, I check up on the plants in the garden and make sure they’re all healthy or do some training with either a dummy or one of the dummies over there.” The chef explained as he pointed a thumb over Killer and Cross who both looked at him with angry but pouty expressions.

“I don’t do as much as those two,” Killer sighed; still glaring at his friend, “So most of my time is spent training or practicing carving.” Blue gave him a horrified look, “Carving wood, Blue, not bodies.” He laughed, understanding where Blue was coming from but not bothered by it in the least.

“Well you seem to carve mine when you go overboard with training,” Cross playfully snapped at Killer, “ANY-ways, my time is spent drawing or painting plants in the garden and training, but every now and again I do crafts too.” Cross gave a nod to Dust, leaving him last to tell of his hobbies.

“Well, mine’s not as cool, I just stick to my roots and do science, like experimental potions and such. Kinda like Sci, I guess.” Dust shrugged, giving a light smile.

What else was hidden behind the masks?

  
  


\-----

  
  


August 1X 20XX

Dear Journal, Nightmare gave this to me as a gift, telling me it’d help sort my thoughts out about everything. The magnificent Blue, me, did question why a journal would help out, but he didn’t answer me, just saying again It’d help and he knew from  _ experience _ . Maybe he has his journals stashed somewhere?

Anyhow, he was definitely right. There’s been a lot on my mind lately. It was weird finding out that my enemies were really just misunderstood people that wore masks made up of lies and false rumors. It really is different here than it was at our base. 

There’s so much freedom, I don’t have to hide and stick to the house, the whole AU here is free to roam and discover. I can even visit the AUs when I want to, Nightmare and Error have been teaching me how to make universe portals so I don’t have to rely on others.

Night says it was abandoned long ago, but he doesn’t say any more than that, even when others ask. I have to ask him about that tree sometime, I swear I remember Dream telling me about it at one point.

I wonder what Dream and Ink are doing now. Even when I’m outside of the mansion and visiting my own AU, I hear no word of them. They aren’t looking for me. At least they aren’t looking where I originally came from. But even when I go to the other AUs and see friends that I kept up with until the day of  _ that _ battle, they aren’t looking for me.

Did they just forget?

  
  


August 2X XXXX

Nightmare told me how this AUs time goes by a bit faster than other AUs, and I know our base’s time went by somewhat slower than others, so they may be still healing up from the battle! Even if it’s been months here…

  
  


September 0X XXXX

Still no sign of my friends. I was in the garden with Nightmare, Horror, and Cross today. It was relaxing. I forgot what it was like to have a close-knitted family like this, I don’t speak to Papy as much as I’d like to anymore.

Cross really is good at art, He thought his drawing were bad, I don’t think so. Cross and I get along pretty well too! We’re not too different, and we both love TACOS! I got to have Horror let me use the kitchen some time, I could make a supreme batch of tacos for all of us!

Nightmare was reading under a tree near Cross and me, but before he was doing that he watered the whole garden, all the flowers were so pretty! And the bushes and trees around looked so cool! I asked how much he cared about his plants to get them like that, He told me he does care about them a lot, but not as much as his boys. He didn’t tell me any more than that. I think his boys are Horror, Killer, Cross, and Dust. He is kinda like a big papa to them!

Horror was there too. He was weeding some of the vegetables and harvesting ripe food! He let me have a fresh tomato, it tasted so much better than what I used to get from the store!

  
  


September 3X XXXX

I’ve spent time with Killer and Dust lately, they can be really fun! And annoying. They make such terrible puns! But, since this is private, I can admit that a few were really funny. Dust’s experiment worked today! He finally got the potion right and made some kind of serum. I think it was a healing potion or something, kinda like eating monster food to regain health.

Killer was more off to the side, he was laying on Dust’s bed carving away at a block of wood. He made a 3D star for me! Cross told me he’s gonna help me paint it tomorrow, maybe with some paint that can glow in the dark! It might even end up looking cooler than me!

I have my own room now too, I’ve had it for a while. I tried going back to my old base but my teammates weren’t there. My room was locked but I found the key. I brought my stuff home and locked the door again afterward. I left the weird picture of me from Ink in there though, Not sure why he just left his drawing in there. It looked pretty cool too.

They still haven’t tried to find me.

  
  


November 0X XXXX

Last night was so much fun! I went home to Papy for a bit and we watched some movies, and when I came back to the mansion The gang had a costume ready for me! We all went scaring the AUs and got candy too! When we got back we watched a few Horror movies. 

It was kinda scary, but Horror told me everything was fake, and the blood was just red paint and ketchup! Now they’re super funny, most the movies were the same, or based off others in some way. It’s funny because once you realize it, everything's so fake and unrealistic!

  
  


January 2X XXXX

I saw Ink and Dream today, they didn’t see me at first. They didn’t recognize me anyway. I wear a mask and black clothing outside the mansion, it makes it easier to be a lookout. Training has helped a lot to make me faster and considering I was already lightweight, I can walk around soundlessly. Cross says I’m a great Ninja.

It was weird, battling against people I once considered friends. At least my mask is hard to take off, there are a couple of straps to keep it in place after all. Can’t have people figuring out who I am.

I have a mask of my own now. Lies and rumors are all false. Dream and Ink’s comments aren’t true. I am who I am.

I really do forgive Nightmare, Horror, Cross, Killer, and Dust as well as Error. They were just doing what they had to to get by and keep the balance. I’m happy they gave me a chance and set aside or differences. I’m much happier now.


End file.
